


Chalk And Cheese

by Frin



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frin/pseuds/Frin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Chalk and Cheese". Meaning two things that might possibly be confused, which are in fact, very different.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chalk And Cheese

Is it stalking? Is it when you spend all your time popping through cracks in the Universe just to see how they're getting on?

It was an accident the first time. There you were just bobbling around in the Vortex and you know who decides to take matters in to her own hands, again.

So you end up in a wood near the Tyler Mansion.

You move through the trees silently like a panther, they don't notice, only look up a couple of times muttering about stray cats.

You got up really close and you can see how beautiful and sad she looks. The other you is jumping around trying too hard to be like you. Jackie comes out with some magazines and he swoops on them reading all about the stars. He makes comments about Branjolina and how much weight so and so has put on. Funny, you never really had much interest, must be a human thing.

You have to leave quickly that time because the cat finds you and you're not really a cat person.

Back on the you know what (if we mention her name her head swells and causes all sorts of problems) you reflect on how comforting it was looking in on them. You want to do it again.

Next time you're in town, so it is much easier to go undetected. You hide around corners. They are shopping. Your hearts hurt when you see them link their hands. They are laughing, but she still doesn't have that sparkle. Why does that make you feel better? 

You follow them into a shop and watch him choosing clothes. You never spent so much time, nor went for so much variety. You didn't inspect how your bum looked in certain pairs of trousers. You just knew. And the purple velvet? Big mistake.

Another time they went dancing. _Dancing?_ We all know what that means. You put on a disguise so you could get up quite close without worrying about them seeing you.

It was a strange place where he took her. There were men dancing with men and women dancing with women. Now you'd been around, but was this really the sort of place to take her? You even got propositioned by a very muscular specimen with tattoos. It must have been the disguise, you shouldn't have worn the leather.

Sitting in a bistro cuddled up together, you thought you might pass out or hit him. You sat behind them, trying to listen. Strains of a conversation, him in tears.

Then you are spying on him. Only because Old Big Head bought you there. You can't believe what you see. He is meeting someone and you can taste his excitement. The man looks a little like Jack, not as self assured. They move away together holding hands. Holding hands!

Last time. The disguise is casual. You bump into her in the street, she smiles and chats to you and everything she ever made you feel is still there. How can she not tell? Coffee? She slips her warm little hand into yours and your pulses chatter away.

You let her talk. She is asking you questions that you can't answer. She asks if anything's wrong. You say the words, because you have to. Then you run. Run. Run as fast as you can. Run back to the TARDIS (whoops, never hear the last of it now) slam the doors and... peace. 

You were glad you said the words. The silence is deafening. You walk up the ramp towards the console. 

The key is in the lock. 

And there she is. 

All pink and yellow and panting from the chase. 

Is she angry? 

Yes. 

Is the sparkle in her eyes?

Yes. 

She's back. She's back. 

Forever.


End file.
